Cinta Punya Cerita
by syabyaku.itakyuu
Summary: kisah cinta rumit antara dua insan yang menyembunyikan status hubungannya dari publik. apakah rahasia terbesar mereka akan terungkap ataukah malah tersimpan selamanya? rintangan apa yang akan menyertai hubungan keduanya? /bad summarry/ RnR pleaseeee... XD
1. Chapter 1

**CINTA PUNYA CERITA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

 **Pair : AkaKuro and other pair(s) lainnya.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, sho-ai/boys love, bahasa tidak baku, gaje, absrud, cerita pasaran, alur nge-** _ **slow**_ **.**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

Chapter 1

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit terlihat gundukkan selimut yang enggan menyapa matahari yang semakin meninggi. Di ujung selimut tampak surai sewarna langit musim panas yang belum ingin beranjak bangun padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Sinar sang surya tampak menyinari wajah manis nan imut yang menyembul sedikit dari selimut tebalnya. Dari luar pintu kamar seorang pemuda bersurai merah terlihat tidak sabar mengetuk pintu, karena sudah habis kesabaran sang pemuda menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Pemuda itu menghela napas pasrah melihat pemuda _baby blue_ masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan santai menghampiri kasur _king size_ tersebut untuk membangunkan malaikat pemalasnya, dengan tergesa sang pemuda pemilik ' _emperor eyes'_ tersebut menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut. Pemuda bersurai merah yang menyandang marga Akashi itu harus ekstra sabar ketika menghadapi pemuda bersurai langit yang masih _'ngebo'_ tersebut.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang kehilangan kehangatan selimutnya tampak meraba-raba sekitarnya untuk mengambil selimut yang di rampas oleh pemuda merah tersebut. Pemuda mungil itu malah mendapati tangan kekar yang terasa hangat di samping kanannya, karena tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan tersebut dia segera menarik pemilik tangan kekar itu untuk berbaring bersamanya. Pemuda bersurai merah yang belum siap menerima tarikan tersebut hanya bisa merelakan tubuhnya oleng di samping Si Mungil, dan Kuroko Tetsuya segera memeluk erat tubuh yang terbaring disampingnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda Akashi. Alis merah Akashi Seijuurou berkedut mendapati pemuda mungil itu semakin terlelap dengan menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal dan sepasang lengan mungil memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas panjang mendapati pemuda manis bersurai langit tersebut malah semakin erat memeluknya. Kalau keadaan ini dibiarkan terus bisa-bisa pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut tidak akan berangkat ke kampus karena kesiangan. Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat pemuda manis dipelukkannya dengan lembut ke kamar mandi walaupun sang pemuda _baby blue_ masih terlelap damai dalam pelukkannya. Berniat memandikan malaikat pemalasnya, pemuda merah itu telah mencapai bak mandi yang terisi air setengahnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati pemuda itu menurunkan Kuroko Tetsuya di pinggir bak mandi untuk melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan sang pemuda bersurai langit. Begitu tubuh mungilnya menyentuh air mau tidak mau Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, manik _azure_ itu mengerjab sesaat untuk menfokuskan pandangan. Warna pertama yang dilihatnya adalah merah dengan manik _ruby_ yang menawan menatap lembut dirinya. Rasa dingin menerpa tubuhnya membuat Kuroko Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, manik _aquamarine_ itu membulat mendapati tubuh mungilnya tidak terbalut pakaian seketika membuat wajah manis sang pemuda _baby blue_ merah padam.

"Sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" Suara _baritone_ dari pemuda dihadapannya menghampiri telinga.

"Sei- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab pemuda biru itu balas bertanya.

"Membangunkan putri tidur yang enggan untuk bangun." Jelasnya santai.

"Hmmph..." Pemuda Kuroko seketika mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya menambah kadar keimutan pemuda manis tersebut, seakan tidak terima di panggil putri tidur sedangkan dirinya laki-laki tulen.

"Jangan menggodaku sekarang, Tetsuya!" geram Pemuda Akashi menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyerang makhluk manis di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak merasa menggoda, Sei- _kun_." Sanggah pemuda biru sambil menolehkan wajahnya yang merona ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan manik _ruby_ kembar Sang Surai Merah.

"Hn. Sekarang kau mandi atau aku yang memandikanmu!" Perintah mutlak terucap dari bibir tegas pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sei- _kun_. Sekarang Sei- _kun_ keluar dulu aku mau mandi!" Pemuda biru itu meminta sang pemuda merah meninggalkannya.

"Hn. Cepatlah aku tunggu di bawah!" Pemuda merah tersebut meninggalkan pemuda manis tersebut setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir mungil sang pemuda biru.

Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari pemuda bersurai merah membuat senyum tipis mampir di paras manis yang biasanya sedatar tembok. Segera dirinya menyelesaikan ritual paginya dengan cepat, niat membolos hari ini gagal karena dibangunkan paksa oleh pemuda merah pewaris Akashi _Corp._ merangkap dosen di kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sebenarnya dia malas sekali datang ke kampus inginnya bermalas-malasan di rumah, badan mungilnya menggigil kedinginan setelah mandi segera disambarnya sehelai handuk lalu mengambil pakaian bersih dari lemari dan bergegas keluar kamar untuk menemui sang pemuda Akashi di lantai bawah. Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan santai menuju ruang makan merangkap dapur di apartemen minimalis yang ditinggalinya bersama Akashi Seijuurou.

Pemuda merah itu Akashi Seijuurou tengah menikmati _morning tea_ yang dibuatnya sendiri sembari menunggu pemuda manisnya selesai mandi. Kuroko Tetsuya tampak sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini, sebenarnya tubuhnya sangat lemas membuat alis merah sang _emperor_ terangkat sedikit, merasa heran dengan keadaan sang pemuda _baby blue_. Sedikit perasaan khawatir menghampiri hatinya melihat Pemuda Kuroko itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju dirinya. Segera sang pemuda merah menghampiri Si _Baby Blue_ untuk memeriksa keadaannya, tangan kekarnya terulur meraba kening Kuroko Tetsuya yang terasa hangat. Seketika raut kecemasan menghampiri paras tampan Pemuda Akashi tersebut ternyata pemuda manis bersurai langitnya terkena demam walau masih tahap ringan.

Akashi Seijuurou menyuruh Sang _Baby blue_ untuk memakan sarapannya dan berangkat ke kampus setelah sebelumnya meminumkan obat penurun demam setelah selesai sarapan. Mereka berangkat bersama ke kampus akan tetapi, sebelum sampai di pintu gerbang keduanya berpisah karena tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui status hubungan mereka. Akashi Seijuurou menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum berpisah bibirnya mencium kening Sang _Baby Blue_ lembut, Sang _Emperor_ juga memberi peringatan kecil kepada pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya tubuh mungil Sang pemuda bersurai biru tersebut semakin lemas, keringat dingin semakin mengucur deras karena sudah tidak dapat menahan Pemuda _baby blue_ berjalan gontai menuju UKS untuk tidur sejenak dan membolos kuliah jam pertama.

Kuroko merebahkan tubuhnya untuk meredakan rasa lelah yang sejak tadi menggelayuti tubuhnya. Memejamkan manik _aquamarine_ indahnya dari dunia, mengurungkan niat untuk memberi tahu pemuda bersurai merah agar tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Rasa lelah kini menghampiri pemuda manis tersebut, kaki rampingnya menuju ruang kesehatan hanya untuk meredakan rasa pusing yang sedang dialaminya. Beruntung ruang UKS sudah terbuka dan dengan segera membaringkan tubuh mungilnya di salah satu ranjang disana. Rasa pening di kepalanya sedikit mereda mencoba kembali ke alam mimpi yang sempat tertunda karena harus minum obat terlebih dulu, kini pemuda manis tersebut malah mendapatkan belaian lembut di puncak kepalanya. Belaian itu terus berlanjut hingga dirinya terbuai mimpi, kini tangan kekar itu beralih mengelus lembut pipinya seakan tak ingin membangunkan tidur lelap sang malaikat tanpa sayap didepannya.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi mengelus pipi kenyal pemuda biru itu tidak lain adalah Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda mungil bersurai biru semakin menyamankan dirinya dengan memeluk erat tangan hangat pemuda bersurai merah tersebut. Manik _ruby_ menawan Sang Pemuda menatap lembut Kuroko Tetsuya yang semakin terlelap. Tangan kanan sang pemuda Akashi meraba kening pemuda manis yang tengah terlelap, menghela napas lega ketika panas demam pemuda Kuroko telah menurun. Mengusap penuh sayang puncak kepala yang ditumbuhi mahkota _baby blue_ tersebut dengan badan tegap Akashi Seijuurou condong ke depan seakan memeluk pemuda manis yang tengah terbuai di alam mimpi.

Tak lama pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka menampilkan surai warna-warni minus sang surai merah karena telah meninggalkan ruang UKS sebelum keempat orang mahasiswa tersebut membuka pintu. Sang Surai Kuning segera menghampiri Si _Baby Blue_ yang kini masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Raut khawatir masih terpahat di paras manisnya sebenarnya pemuda itu ingin memeluk tubuh yang terbaring tersebut namun, tertahan oleh lengan kekar berkulit tan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang ternyata mencegah pemuda manis bersurai kuning tersebut, akan sangat merepotkan jika pemuda manis dipelukkannya sampai menerjang pemuda _baby blue_ yang tengah terlelap damai di ranjangnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kise?" Tanya pemuda dim yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaannya saja, Aomine- _cchi_." Balas pemuda kuning tadi yang ternyata Kise Ryouta.

"Kau hanya akan mengganggu istirahat Tetsu, Kise." Bantah pemuda dim itu tidak lain adalah Aomine Daiki.

"Mine- _chin_ benar Kise- _chin_ kau akan mengganggu istirahat Kuro- _chin_ jika Kise- _chin_ memeluknya sekarang." Sang Rasaksa Ungu membela pemuda pemuda tan untuk mencegah pemuda Kise tersebut. Pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut Murasakibara Atsushi memasukan keripik kentang dipelukannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan tatapan malas memperhatikan pasangan kopi-susu didepannya.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika sampai mengusik tidur Kuroko, Kise. Bukan aku peduli padamu atau apa jangan salah sangka." Elak pemuda bersurai hijau sambil membenahi kacamatanya yang tidak bergeser semili pun. Tetap saja _tsundere_ walaupun sudah memasuki tahun terakhir pendidikan di Universitas Tokyo falkutas kedokteran tersebut. Pemuda bersurai hijau itu Midorima Shintarou mahasiswa tingkat akhir sekaligus asisten dosen dari pemuda bersurai merah, Akashi Seijuurou.

Midorima Shintarou tengah mengamati keadaan pemuda _baby blue_ yang masih terlelap karena pengaruh obat yang diminumnya tadi. Keadaan Kuroko Tetsuya semakin menbaik demamnya telah turun hanya badannya saja yang masih terasa lemas, sebenarnya Pemuda Kuroko sudah terjaga sejak pintu di buka keempat pemuda tadi namun, karena masih lemas pemuda itu tidak membuka mata. Jika mereka menjenguknya kesini berarti ini jam istirahat dan jadwal mata kuliah berikutnya sekitar tiga jam yang akan datang. Setelah beberapa menit membiasakan diri dari suasana ruang kesehatan yang cukup berisik, manik _aquamarine_ yang menawan menyapa dunia setelah tertutup kelopak pucat selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Paras manis seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menyapa empat pemuda bersurai warna-warni tampak terkejut melihat pemuda _baby_ _blue_ yang sebelumnya masih memejamkan mata dengan damai kini menatap mereka dengan sorot mata datar.

Segera keempat pemuda tersebut menghampiri dirinya dan menanyakan keadaannya saat ini, raut khawatir tak lepas dari paras rupawan mereka. Serentak menanyakan keadaan sang _baby blue_ bahkan ada yang mengatakan ingin mengantar pulang pemuda manis tersebut. Dengan susah payah Kuroko Tetsuya meyakinkan teman-temannya agar tidak mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah. Akan sangat merepotkan jika mereka mengetahui apa yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian semua teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri walaupun masih agak susah membuat mereka meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya kembali memenjamkan mata untuk meredakan rasa pusing yang kembali mendera. Baru memejamkan matanya beberapa menit terdengar pintu ruang kesehatan tersebut terbuka, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tidak memperdulikan siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya. Namun, orang itu semakin mendekati dirinya dan ketika telah mencapai ranjangnya berbaring tercium aroma parfum yang sangat familiar. Tangan kekar orang tersebut membelai lembut puncak kepalannya, juga terasa kecupan lembut dikeningnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan kecupan singkat dibibirnya, dan mendapati pemuda bersurai merah menatapnya khawatir dengan keadaannya. Senyum tipis terlihat di paras manis pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut mendapati sang pemuda Akashi mematapnya lembut dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat. Raut khawatir engan beranjak dari raut tampan pemuda bersurai merah didepannya, Akashi Seijuurou menangkup kedua pipi gembul sang _baby_ _blue_. Demam KurokoTetsuya sudah menurun dan hal tersebut membuat pemuda didepannya lega, segera Kuroko Tetsuya diangkatnya menuju mobil mewah yang terpakir rapi di belakang ruang kesehatan. Jam kuliah telah lama berdering karena Kuroko ketiduran hingga langit berwarna jingga dan pada akhirnya pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut membolos jam kuliahnya, mereka berjalan beriringan karena pemuda _baby blue_ tidak mau digendong olehnya. Akashi Seijuurou menahan senyum geli dengan tingkah menggemaskan pemuda yang berada dipelukannya. Kisah cinta ini apakah terus berlanjut? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan kedua sejoli tersebut selanjutnya?

TBC OR END?

Review?

Kritik dan saran untuk fic abal ini selalu dinantikan selalu, tidak menerima flame yang hanya menjatuhkan! Pantaskah fic ini dilanjutkan? Saya tunggu di kotak review... jika ada typo's yang nyempil tolong di beritau yaa... XD

See you next chapter?

Sign,

Syabyaku


	2. Chapter 2

**CINTA PUNYA CERITA**

 **Kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama(?)**

 **Pair : AkaKuro and other pair(s) lainnya.**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna, sho-ai/boys love, bahasa tidak baku, gaje, absrud, cerita pasaran, alur nge-** _ **slow**_ **,**

" **Don't Like, Don't Read!"**

 **A/N** : bisa di bilang chapter kemarin sebagai prolog dan pendikripsian kurang juga dialognya memang sengaja tidak terlalu banyak. Karena belum masuk cerita yang sebenarnya, ide ini datangnya tiba-tiba makanya membuatku bingung menentukan alur cerita. Yang ngerasa alurnya kecepetan memang tidak disengaja, perkenalan tokoh juga belum sepenuhnya detail sengaja kepingin para pembaca saja yang menebak-nebak. Ok! sekian curhatan author yang tidak penting ini. Kita mulai saja ceritanya.

Selamat membaca!

Chapter 2 Permulaan

Mentari menyapa bumi dengan sinarnya membawa kehangatan yang menyelimuti Kota Tokyo menggantikan dingin serasa menggigit tulang. Di sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah bernuansa biru langit terlihatlah gundukan di atas ranjang _king size_ , surai langitnya terlihat menyembul sedikit dari selimut yang menutupinya. Wajah manis itu sedikit terkena sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela yang masih tertutupi korden berwarna merah tua. Jam dinding menunjukan pukul enam pagi namun, pemuda manis bersurai biru langit itu belum mau beranjak dari ranjang. Pemuda yang beranjak 18 tahun itu tidak memperdulikan hari yang semakin siang sinar matahari telah meninggi masih saja asyik bergelung dengan nyaman di ranjang _king size_ nya.

Padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya memasuki bangku perkuliahan juga tidak peduli dengan seseorang yang menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya sedari tadi. Pemuda manis tersebut malah semakin menaikan selimut dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya semakin dalam ke dalam selimut merahnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah tampak menahan kesal di luar pintu kamar sang pemuda biru, pagi ini adalah hari pertama sang pemuda manis untuk melihat kampus barunya tetapi jam segini belum juga bangun. Pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu masih menahan kesabarannya untuk tidak mendobrak pintu kamar mereka dan menyeret pemuda mungil yang sampai sekarang belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Pemuda bersurai merah itu Akashi Seijuurou seorang dosen sekaligus pewaris sah Akashi _Corp._ tengah dilanda gusar yang amat sangat karena pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ tersebut masih ' _molor'_ padahal matahari telah meninggi.

Pemuda manis yang masih tidur tenang di kamarnya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya mahasiswa baru di Universitas Tokyo, pemuda yang memiliki surai secerah langit dengan manik yang senada dengan surainya membuat siapa saja akan terjerat pesonanya, juga dipadukan dengan tubuh mungilnya yang membuat para _seme_ ingin memeluknya gemas. Di tambah dengan wajah datar namun imut nan menggemaskan membuat para gadis iri dan para _seme_ serta pedofil di luar sana ingin meng _'rape'_ nya. Jika tidak ada pasukan penjaga di sekitar pemuda manis ini juga hawa keberadaannya yang setara hantu mungkin keperjakaan pemuda Kuroko itu hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Tetsuya, cepat bangun!" Akashi Seijurou tetap menggedor pintu kamarnya keras.

"Tetsuya, ini sudah pagi cepat bangun!" Teriaknya keras sekali membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon terbang semua.

"Jika kau belum bangun aku m vasuk dan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi, Sayang!" Ancamnya serius. Namun, pemuda yang di ancam masih bergelung nyaman di ranjangnya.

"Baik, jika ini maumu, Tetsuya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau kuseret ke kamar mandi sekarang juga, Sayangku!" Akashi Seijuurou sudah habis kesabaran dengan sikap pemalas malaikat birunya.

Akashi Seijuurou membuka pintu kamar didepannya dengan mudah dan tanpa basa-basi menerobos masuk untuk membangunkan pemuda manisnya yang sampai saat ini belum bangun juga. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut menghampiri ranjang _king size_ nya yang masih ditiduri pemuda _baby blue_ dan semakin nyaman bergelung di bawah selimut merahnya. Dengan cepat sang pemuda Akashi menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda manis itu merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuh mungilnya, tangan mungilnya meraba-raba sekitar untuk mengambil kembali selimut yang di rampas sang pemuda bersurai merah yang masih berdiri angkuh di pinggir ranjangnya. Pemuda _baby blue_ itu malah mendapati sebuah tangan kekar yang masih memegang selimutnya karena tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan itu Kuroko Tetsuya segera menarik sang pemilik tangan untuk berbaring bersamanya.

Pemuda bersurai merah yang belum siap menerima serangan mendadak itu hanya bisa pasrah tubuhnya oleng ke samping ranjang sebab tangan kanannya tidak mampu menompang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Akashi Seijuurou jatuh ke samping tubuh pemuda mungil yang tadi menarik tangannya, Kuroko Tetsuya segera memeluk pinggang pemuda didepannya dengan erat. Pemuda Kuroko tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh kekar dalam dekapannya, ia menggunakan tangan kanan pemuda Akashi sebagai bantal dan semakin menyembunyikan wajah manisnya di dada bidang Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda merah menghela napas lelah dengan sikap kekanakkan pemuda biru yang semakin tenggelam di alam mimpi. Jika keadaan ini dibiarkan mereka berdua tidak akan berangkat ke kampus karena kesiangan, Akashi Seijuurou dengan lembut menempatkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher dan lutut pemuda _baby blue_ yang masih terlelap. Pemuda merah tersebut mengangkat Si Biru ke kamar mandi berniat memandikan malaikat pemalasnya yang masih saja tidur seakan tidak ingin bangun.

Setelah sampai di kamar mandi pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan sangat hati-hati menurunkan pemuda biru langit ke pinggir bak mandi. Berniat memandikan malaikat pemalasnya, pemuda merah itu telah berdiri di depan bak mandi yang terisi air setengahnya. Setelah pemuda itu melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan sang pemuda bersurai langit. Perlahan Akashi Seijuurou menngangkat tubuh mungil Kuroko Tetsuya ke dalam bak mandi. Begitu tubuh mungilnya menyentuh air mau tidak mau Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, manik _azure_ itu mengerjab sesaat untuk menfokuskan pandangan. Warna pertama yang dilihatnya adalah merah dengan manik _ruby_ yang menawan tengah menatap lembut dirinya. Rasa dingin menerpa tubuhnya membuat Kuroko Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah, manik _aquamarine_ itu membulat mendapati tubuh mungilnya tidak terbalut pakaian seketika membuat wajah manis sang pemuda _baby blue_ merah padam.

"Sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" Suara _baritone_ dari pemuda dihadapannya menghampiri telinga.

"Sei- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Bukannya menjawab pemuda biru itu balas bertanya.

"Membangunkan putri tidur yang enggan untuk bangun." Jelasnya santai.

"Hmmph..." Pemuda Kuroko seketika mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya menambah kadar keimutan pemuda manis tersebut, seakan tidak terima di panggil putri tidur sedangkan dirinya laki-laki tulen.

"Jangan menggodaku sekarang, Tetsuya!" geram Pemuda Akashi menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyerang makhluk manis di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak merasa menggoda, Sei- _kun_." Sanggah pemuda biru sambil menolehkan wajahnya yang merona ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan manik _ruby_ kembar Sang Surai Merah.

"Hn. Sekarang kau mandi atau aku yang memandikanmu!" Perintah mutlak terucap dari bibir tegas pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sei- _kun_. Sekarang Sei- _kun_ keluar dulu aku mau mandi!" Pemuda biru itu meminta sang pemuda merah meninggalkannya.

"Hn. Cepatlah aku tunggu di bawah!" Pemuda merah tersebut meninggalkan pemuda manis tersebut setelah sebelumnya mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bibir mungil sang pemuda biru.

Akashi Seijuurou pun meninggalkan pemuda biru tersebut untuk mempersiapkan sarapan bagi keduanya, sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya masih berdiam di dalam bak mandi masih belum sadar dari syoknya akibat ciuman kecil dari sang pemuda merah yang merupakan kekasihnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar mandi pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda _baby blue_ yang masih membatu akibat perbuatannya. Pemuda merah itu terkekeh kecil melihat pemandangan yang menggemaskan dari kekasih mungilnya, cepat-cepat dirinya menutup pintu kamar mandi tersebut akan sangat tidak baik jika terlalu lama melihat pemandangan indah di depannya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut tersadar dari rasa syoknya, lalu bergegas mandi tidak mau badan mungilnya menggigil kedinginan dan membuat sang kekasih menunggu lama pemuda Kuroko itu menyelesaikan mandinya dengan cepat.

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu cepat turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan setelah menyelesaikan mandinya, walau sebenarnya tubuhnya sedang tidak enak pandangannya sedikit buram dan hampir saja menabrak meja makan jika tidak ada tangan kekar kekasihnya menarik tubuhnya cepat ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Raut khawatir terpahat jelas di paras tampan sang pemuda Akashi, tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh lembut kening sang _baby blue_ memeriksa demam sang kekasih parah atau tidak. Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas lega setelah mendapati jika deman pemuda manisnya tidaklah parah, sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menuntun pemuda manis dalam pelukkannya ke meja makan, bahkan setelah sampai pemuda _baby blue_ tidak ingin melepaskan dekapan sang kekasih merahnya.

Mereka akhirnya duduk dalam satu kursi dengan pemuda manis tersebut di pangkuan pemuda Akashi. Mereka berdua memakan sarapannya dengan damai sesekali pemuda merah itu menyuapi sang pemuda _baby blue_. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin menyamankan tubuhnya di dada bidang pemuda yang tengah memangkunya. Kelakuan manja sang kekasih membuahkan senyum tipis di paras tampan sang dosen muda di belakangnya. Setelah selesai sarapan mereka belum juga beranjak dari meja makan, malah pemuda _baby blue_ yang sedari tadi di pangku Akashi Seijuurou membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap pemuda merah itu kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di leher sang kekasih. Pemuda Akashi sempat terkejut dengan pelukkan tiba-tiba yang diterimanya namun, lama kelamaan senyum lembut mampir di parasnya yang tampan seraya kedua lengan kekarnya membalas dekapan sang pemuda _baby blue_.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi Seijuurou penasaran.

"Sei- _kun_ , tolong izinkan aku tidak masuk kuliah hari ini!" Pinta pemuda manis yang senantiasa memeluk tubuh tegap di depannya.

"Kenapa, Tetsuya? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya pemuda Akashi dengan raut khawatir yang ketara.

"Sedikit kurang enak badan, Sei- _kun_." Jawab pemuda _baby blue_ semakin memperat pelukkannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu sang kekasih.

"Kau akan tetap ke kampus tetapi istirahat di UKS saja. Ini hari pertamamu kuliah, Tetsuya." Ucap (perintah) sang kekasih tegas dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi, Sei- _kun_." Bantah pemuda manis itu lirih pandangannya buram ingin memejamkan matanya sejenak dipelukkan sang dosen yang merangkap kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, Tetsuya!" Potong Akashi Seijuurou tegas.

"Baiklah, Sei- _kun_." Akhirnya pemuda _baby blue_ itu mengalah memilih untuk menuruti perintah pasangannya walau pun sambil cemberut.

"Jangan memperlihatkan ekspresi cemberutmu, Tetsuya! Aku tidak yakin dapat mengendalikan diriku setelah melihatnya. Apa perlu kuantarkan sampai ke ruang kesehatan, Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuurou berjalan meninggalkan dapur apartemen mereka dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dalam gendongannya, karena sang pemuda _baby blue_ tidak ingin melepas pelukkannya dalam waktu dekat.

"Mesum!" Kuroko Tetsuya semakin manyun sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah tidak dapat lagi mengendalikan dirinya setelah disugui pemandangan indah di depan matanya. Kedua belah ranum sang pemuda _baby blue_ menjadi sasarannya, pemuda Akashi menawan bibir merah muda sang kekasih lembut. Tidak sampai semenit ciuman keduanya berakhir, wajah manis pemuda _baby_ _blue_ itu merah padam membuat pemuda Akashi terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi menggemaskan sang kekasih. Kuroko Tetsuya semakin membenamkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang sang kekasih, terlalu malu untuk sekedar membalas tatapan pemuda yang masih menggendongnya. Mereka melangkah cepat menuju pintu keluar, memasuki _lift_ masih dengan posisi sebelumnya kemudian berjalan cepat menuju mobil mewah di tempat parkir apartemen mereka.

Pemuda _baby_ _blue_ semakin menyusupkan wajah manisnya di dada bidang sang kekasih, lantaran ketika melintasi lantai dasar mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang lewat didepannya. Akashi Seijuurou hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi sang kekasih yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang sewaktu melewati lantai dasar karena memang ini pertama kalinya sang pemuda _baby_ _blue_ tersebut di gendong keluar apartemen mereka. Mobil mewah tersebut melaju dengan kecepatan sedang setelah keluar dari tempat parkir Apartemen mewah mereka. Perjalanan menuju kampus sangat hening, pasangan merah-biru tersebut tampak larut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Pemuda Kuroko tampak memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat menyadarkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi penumpang setelah menurunkan bangkunya sedikit lebih rendah. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk pemuda manis itu terjun ke alam mimpi, pemuda merah di sampingnya melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti sang kekasih yang terlelap damai.

Mobil mewah tersebut kembali melaju di jalanan yang lengang sesekali pemuda Akashi menoleh mengawasi sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap di bangku penumpang. Raut khawatir tak lepas dari paras rupawannya, manik _ruby_ nya menatap lembut sang kekasih. Tak terasa mereka sampai di tempat tujuan sebelum pintu gerbang, sang pemuda Akashi membangunkan sang kekasih karena telah sampai di tujuan. Pemuda _baby blue_ tersebut menggeliatkan tubuhnya enggan beranjak bangun, Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas panjang dalam membangunkan malaikat birunya. Kesal karena sang _baby blue_ tidak mempan dibangunkan dengan cara biasa sang pemuda Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya lalu perlahan mengecup bibir mungil sang _baby blue_. Tanpa sadar Pemuda _baby blue_ melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang kekasih dan membalas ciuman itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Respon tubuhnya memang sangatlah cepat jika sudah melakukan kontak fisik dengan Sei- _kun_ nya.

Perlahan manik _aquamarine_ menawan itu terbuka walau tampak sayu, wajah manisnya memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga. Akashi Seijuurou mengecup keningnya lembut setelah melihat pemuda yang tadi diciumnya telah bangun, sebelah tangannya membelai lembut pipi _chubby_ sang kekasih penuh sayang. Sebelum Kuroko Tetsuya membuka pintu mobil sang kekasih sempat-sempatnya mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir sang _baby blue_. Kuroko Tetsuya segera meninggalkan sang kekasih sendirian di jalan sedikit lebih jauh dari pintu gerbang kampusnya, sebelum benar-benar berpisah pemuda bersurai merah tersebut memberi peringatan kecil untuk malaikatnya. Apakah yang akan terjdi selanjutnya? Bagaimana kisah kedua sejoli ini di masa depan?

To Be Continue?

Review?

Kritik dan saran di nanti selalu untuk kelanjutan fic ini...

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yaaa...

See you next chapter!

Sign,

Syabyaku


End file.
